


鸣佐||洞房花烛夜

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: ※快穿设定的系列文，十九岁的小情侣在各种月读世界谈谈恋爱上上床，解压用的无脑短篇，会出现各种雷梗和ooc※本篇为妖怪au，狐狸x猫猫，私设如山，bug成堆





	鸣佐||洞房花烛夜

　　“今天是你的大喜之日。”  
　　  
　　蛤蟆吉为金发的新郎官理了理衣领，严肃正经地说。  
　　  
　　漩涡鸣人，年十九，木叶忍村火影候补，缓慢地眨了眨蓝幽幽的眼：“大什么？大喜之日？”  
　　  
　　什么叫大喜之日？  
　　  
　　鸣人揉了揉太阳穴，蛤蟆吉喜气洋洋的大脸晃得他分不清今夕何夕，低头瞅着自己身上穿着的黑底红云厚重和服，晕头转向地问：“这……这是在什么地方啊我说？什么大喜之日我根本听不懂，你是蛤蟆吉吗？还是什么幻术？”  
　　  
　　“深作大人——”蛤蟆吉疑惑地看了鸣人两眼，扯开嗓子大喊，“深作大人，您快来看看，鸣人他好像傻了！”  
　　  
　　事实上这不是幻术，鸣人当然也没有傻，上一刻钟他还走在回家的路上，今天事务繁杂，他和火影办公室的卡卡西老师和鹿丸几人加了好几小时的班，等到处理完文件已经是夜晚。月色如水，银白冷光铺满了南贺川，鸣人抻开酸痛的腰背，仰头一看：是个满月。  
　　  
　　圆月让他想起那个人——无由来的，只要看见和那个人有那么一丁点关系的风景物事他都会想起那个人——鸣人揉了揉干涩的眼，再看清楚那轮高悬的满月时，他愣住了：莹白的圆月上，浮出了轮回眼的图案。  
　　  
　　“我累昏了头吗，不会吧……”鸣人喃喃自语，那印着轮回眼的月亮却猛然旋转起来，在天空中扭出一个黑洞洞的漩涡，那入口般的漩涡越来越大，越来越近，诡谲的查克拉流动中仿佛混了一丝熟悉的气息，鸣人还没来得及多做反应，强大的吸引力摄住了他的身体。天旋地转的数秒黑暗后，一张笑呵呵的青蛙脸占满了他整个视野。  
　　  
　　“你身体里明明就有九尾之力，是货真价实的九尾妖狐啊，”年老的蛤蟆仙人怀疑地打量金发青年，“现在来说自己不知道，难道是想悔婚？这可不行，先不说那边已经准备好了，你志麻奶奶忙活了一星期做的宴席要是用不上你就等着一个人吃掉所有菜吧。”  
　　  
　　当年在妙木山修行仙术时吃到虫虫餐的恐惧挤走了鸣人对“是九尾妖狐”这一说法的违和感，他欲哭无泪：“那些东西吃下去会死的我说！”  
　　  
　　蛤蟆仙人鼓起眼睛：“别找借口了，你自个定下来的婚事，当初怎么拦你都拦不住，说人家是你的‘灵魂伴侣’，你以为蛇窟那边很乐意把人嫁给你吗？这时候出尔反尔以后就没有人再来妙木山祈福了。”  
　　  
　　灵魂伴侣？还是我自己挑的？听起来怎么好像强抢良家妇女我说……鸣人深深地叹了口气，只好安静闭嘴，琢磨着这回该如何脱身。  
　　  
　　如果没想错的话，这应该与当初带土弄的“月读世界”是差不多的地方，佐助有了轮回眼后，对瞳术相关的时空间忍术做过不少研究。上次见面时，佐助似乎还略略提过两句，所谓的“月读世界”其实就是打通了平行时空。  
　　  
　　上次被卷入月读世界，好歹还知道是带土搞的鬼，这次根本就是走在街上无缘无故飞来横祸啊。鸣人烦躁地叩着红木桌面，发愁要怎么回去，他可不想代人娶亲。可怜鸣人长这么大，只对唯一的朋友动过小心思，这回不过是多看了两眼月亮，一转头婚礼礼服都穿好了。  
　　  
　　镜子里的金发青年身材挺拔，一身庄重规正的黑红喜服上绣了祥云与闪电，端的是英俊潇洒，可惜一张帅气的脸皱成了一团，看上去半点没有新婚的喜悦。  
　　  
　　要是佐助在就好了。  
　　  
　　鸣人心头一动，叩着桌面的手指忽地顿住：到这里之后的遭遇太过突然，鸣人差点忘了，那个突然出现的时空漩涡，有佐助的痕迹。思及此，他才惊觉自己身体里是不同于查克拉的另一种力量在流动，但运转起来和查克拉别无二致，甚至仍然能感应到佐助。

　 “啊，蛇窟！”鸣人灵光一闪，脱口而出，“刚才蛤蟆老爷爷说我要娶蛇窟的人，‘九尾妖狐’是我的话，那这个人一定……”

　　在他有了“我是九尾妖狐”这样的想法时，属于这个世界的、作为九尾妖狐的鸣人的记忆涌入了他的脑中，青年微微瞪大了眼看着镜中的自己，微乱的金发中冒出一对毛茸茸的橙红色的狐狸耳朵，他想，如果他愿意的话，也能把九条伸展开后铺天盖地的尾巴露出来。

　　鸣人想起来，妙木山的大妖怪向来与人为善，无论是在人类还是妖怪中都有很好的名声，却偏偏在蛇窟的人办事途径妙木山时拦下了他，抓住那位漂亮的黑发青年说：“是你啊我说！”

　　果然是佐助。他兼具作为木叶火影候补的记忆与作为九尾妖狐的记忆，发出了这样一声感叹。

　　那时候黑发青年抬起一双冷冷淡淡的眼拍开他的手，语气却很不见外：“你这白痴怎么突然跑出来碍事。”

　　“你是我的灵魂伴侣啊我说，”九尾妖狐阳光灿烂地笑开了花，“我找了你好久，终于找到了，我一看见，就知道是你。”

　　黑发青年皱着眉冷笑一声，眼底带着些促狭：“怎么现在才——”

　　“所以，你叫什么名字呀我说？”鸣人打断了他的话，“嫁给我好不好？我会对你很好的。”

　　这话一出，黑发青年眼底笑意猝然消失，反而生出了怒意：“你这话是什么意思？”

　　鸣人眨了眨眼，他不知道为什么黑发青年似乎摆出了攻击的架势：“妖怪都有的灵魂伴侣呀，你不会不知道吧？也许是不同种族，甚至是人类，一旦结合，便会成为最契合的一对，我们有灵魂感应，我能感受到的说。”

　　“我不是说这个，你……”黑发青年欲言又止，却对鸣人懵懂的状态恼火极了，“算了，让开，我还有事。”

　　“等等，我不能让，你能感受到的，靠近你我就好舒服，你也是吧，”力量强大的大妖怪不依不挠，“好不容易让我抓住了你，至少，告诉我你叫什么名字吧。”

　　黑发青年似是无奈地合上眼，再睁开时那双黑眼珠被艳红色填充，眼底三枚勾玉转动着，直直地对上面前大妖怪湛蓝的双眼：“讨人厌的狐狸。”

　　鸣人再醒来时已是夜里，他的灵魂伴侣毫不留情地把他扔在了妙木山山脚下，尽管他作为妙木山的这一代妖王不存在安危问题，但被直截了当地拒绝仍让他很是伤心了一阵。漩涡鸣人何许人也，很快便重新振作，顺着那名黑发青年身上蛇窟的痕迹找了过去，并顺利地用他自己所说的诚意——蛤蟆吉反驳说是威逼利诱——让蛇窟的大蛇丸同意把那名漂亮的宇智波后裔嫁给他。

　　是的，见识到写轮眼后鸣人认出那是拥有强大幻术与瞳力的黑猫一族的宇智波，而尽管大蛇丸玩味地笑着不肯告诉他宇智波的名字，鸣人也从那位大喊大叫的红发少女那里听到，他的灵魂伴侣，名叫宇智波佐助。听见名字的那刻鸣人有一瞬间的怔忡，仿佛有什么遥远的声音隔着时光在呼唤他，但蛇窟的掌权人满口答应了他和佐助的婚事，让这名觉醒不多时的九尾妖狐实在高兴：很快就可以和佐助在一起了。

　　思及此，一身隆重正装的鸣人一半兴奋，一半隐忧。不久以后蛇窟便会把他的佐助送来妙木山，他们行过礼喝过合卺酒，便能成为受到上神祝福的伴侣，可以一起生活一起成长，共享力量与生命。九尾妖狐期待极了，但火影候补却皱起眉：这里面有什么不对劲啊。

　　这个世界的鸣人在情爱一事，虽然比只敢悄悄暗恋的鸣人直白很多，却也天真极了，仿佛从未入世的孩童，认定了便千方百计地要过来，但佐助明显不一样，他也许不谙情爱，却是个成熟的妖怪，而且，在鸣人的初遇记忆里——从火影候补更为熟悉佐助的角度看来——比起责怪鸣人的唐突，佐助更像是不满鸣人问他的名字。

　　抽丝剥茧地分析线索本不是鸣人的长处，他推敲记忆得有些头疼，金发大妖怪晃了晃两只毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵，乐观地想：不论是这个世界愿意嫁来的佐助，还是原来世界我的佐助，都不会太为难我的嘛，等到洞房花烛夜，好好问问他就好了我说。

　　饶是这般想法，在远远看着蛇窟送亲的马车到来时，鸣人也忍不住紧张了一把。夜里的妙木山并不黑暗，婚宴设在露天的庭院里，九尾妖狐的妖力具象化作一团团跳动的橙色火光，温暖明亮地悬在庭院的各个地方，将布置得极好看的婚宴现场照得亮堂堂的。鸣人站在主位，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着渐渐接近的马车。无人驾驭的马儿嘶鸣一声停在庭院门口，一只素白的手撩开了艳红色的门帘。

　　金发青年愣住了。

　　他未曾见过这样的佐助，一身水色和服上微雨燕双飞，略长的刘海荡在脸前看不起眉眼，露出一个小巧精致的下巴，那人轻轻巧巧地从车上跳下，好似没有那身厚重礼服，而是穿着背上绣了团扇纹样的白色和服——一如当年。

　　新嫁郎捋了捋衣袍，漫不经心地抬起头露出鸣人熟悉的面容，纤长秀丽的眉，漂亮的墨水池一样的眼，冷冷淡淡的唇线，以及刘海晃荡时，若隐若现的颜色诡谲的轮回眼。

　　是佐助，也是我的佐助。鸣人笑了，快步迎了过去：“怎么一个人来？”

　　“来你这里，还需要别的人一起？”佐助哼了一声，仿佛是对庭院里妙木山一众前来喝喜酒的妖怪们有些不满，“越少人看见越好。”

　　闻言鸣人仔细瞧了瞧，发现那张往日里干净端丽的脸上应该是被涂了些脂粉，眼尾见得些红色，淡色的唇也增色不少，看起来——看起来艳丽无双。

　　“也是。”鸣人赞同道，心里那微妙的独占欲开始作怪，他几乎想唤出自己的大尾巴，把他的佐助包裹其中。

　　“你们这边有什么规矩，快做完，”佐助催促他，“这个世界似乎需要我们满足一些条件才能离开。”

　　鸣人恍然回神：“嗯？佐助刚才在说什么？”

　　“你不会忘了吧，”佐助皱起眉，不满地抿起唇，“虽然有记忆什么的……但你是另一个世界的漩涡鸣人，吊车尾。”

　　另一边等着主持婚礼的蛤蟆仙人打断了两人的对话：“有什么事等会儿再亲热啦，你们两个，快来祭拜天地了。”

　　妖怪的婚礼比起人类简单许多，没有特定的流程，也没有特殊的习俗，唯一要做的大约是焚香祭拜天地，然后两人的妖力交汇一起，接受来自上神的祝福，共饮合卺酒。蛤蟆仙人指引着新婚的伴侣，明明只是替这个世界的自己走个过场，鸣人却不自觉地认真起来。漩涡鸣人是九尾妖狐么，是也不是，谁又说得清，但与他十指交握的人是宇智波佐助，便值得一万分的郑重相待。

　　“礼成。”

　　佐助是被鸣人突如其来地一把抱起，就这样抱回了新房，也许是婚礼现场的感染，鸣人那颗暗中喜爱的心越发活跃，在胸膛中大声跳动，震如擂鼓，他欢欣地抱起已经结为伴侣的佐助，本能地将人向自己设下结界的卧房里带，他实在激动，没注意怀里那向来抗拒亲密接触、绝不会忍受自己被人这样搂抱的宇智波末裔甚至没有任何挣扎，如果鸣人更仔细一点，便能注意到心上人白玉般的耳垂都染上了红色，撩开他掩盖羞耻的刘海，会是一张红霞漫天的好看脸孔。

　　“鸣人……”佐助被轻轻放在了柔软的床榻上，被单是新换的，绣了鸳鸯交颈的图案，大红色衬得佐助整个人越发的白，鸣人撑在佐助上方，这牢牢掌控的姿势在新婚的卧榻之上格外暧昧。

　　“这可是洞房花烛夜啊。”鸣人喃喃地说，本是握着佐助手腕的手轻而易举便越过名为“朋友”那条线抚上佐助侧脸，“我现在，心跳好快的说，真的要忍不住了。”

　　方才饮下的酒液仿佛在胃里灼灼燃烧，蒸腾出芬芳馥郁的水汽，迅速地流入妖怪们全身血脉，好似钥匙打开了那把锁，鸣人恍然而醉，分不清晰到底身处何方，他轻柔抚摸的这名黑发宇智波，是他多年相思之苦所系，也是他惊鸿一瞥便认定的灵魂伴侣。

　　今夕复何夕，共此灯烛光。

　　他是真的很喜欢这个人，那时在山脚下，一见着他，全部心神都被摄住，想要亲吻，想要拥抱，那仿佛是一种来自灵魂深处的对自己所缺失的半身的渴求，他头一次如此亟不可待，又莫名对这样的欲求十分熟悉。

　　狐狸的大尾巴铺天盖地地伸展开来，将九尾妖狐和他的新婚伴侣团团包围。黑发的宇智波一惊，毫无准备地便陷入了黑暗，只有些许暖光从狐狸尾巴的缝隙中泄露进来。他也有些不太清醒，也许是气氛太暧昧，也许是妖怪的记忆满满的都是与金发大狐狸的纠缠，又或者，只是因为太久没有见到鸣人了。

　　孤旅对宇智波佐助来说是很自在的一件事，没有家后，居无所依并不难以接受，甚至自然而然，但鸣人一直是他的落点。他走在山间野迹，偶遇眯着眼脸上六根胡须的小猫，也会晃神间想起他。宇智波佐助回望来时路，路的尽头已经没有了吃人的村子，没有了染血的旧宅，他能遥遥感应到那个人温暖的查克拉，他想，这也算还过得去的结局。

　　而现在，鸣人用毛茸茸大尾巴将他裹住，头顶两只狐狸耳朵无疑昭示着鸣人九尾妖狐的身份，但那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛一如既往，佐助明白为何鸣人会入戏那么深——无论是彼端世界，还是此方天地，漩涡鸣人一直是漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助也一直是宇智波佐助。

　　他们现在，是祭拜过天地，喝过交杯酒，一起滚在新房床上的一对新婚伴侣了。

　　“佐助，你……”鸣人闷闷地笑出声，“耳朵露出来了，好可爱。”

　　佐助一愣，来自妖怪的记忆让他想起新婚夜的合卺酒是有诱使妖怪发情交合的作用，恍然回神后已经在身体里酝酿多时的情欲令他无所适从，可以想见，如果鸣人把尾巴掀开，宇智波佐助的整张脸都该是红霞满布。佐助有几分赧然，又为了妖怪记忆里的一些往事不忿，想要讽刺两句这只懵懂的金毛大狐狸，一开口却本能一般地：“喵！”

　　两人同时愣住了。

　　“忘掉！”回过神来的佐助恼羞成怒，起身一撞边将鸣人掀到身下，“为什么这个世界的妖怪会有这种习惯啊……”

　　金毛狐狸舒舒服服地躺在自己的尾巴上，好整以暇地欣赏起本体黑猫的佐助衣衫凌乱，耳朵在空气里颤栗，黑色的长尾巴从和服里探出，紧张地树起来。

　　“这不是挺好的嘛我说，”鸣人笑呵呵地说，“佐助现在的样子……”含混的尾音被他吞进了肚里，鸣人现在充分明白为什么亲热天堂里会有人喜欢猫耳play了，要不是衣服遮掩，他硬邦邦的下体早就无所遁形。

　　黑发青年皱着眉，柔软的长尾在身后晃荡，他像是在思索着什么，又像是终于下定了决心：“九尾妖狐。”

　　却唤的是此方世界的大妖怪。

　　“你遇见我的时间太早了。”佐助说着，完全没有强行被娶的恼怒，“我以为……那时候你来找我，我以为你这一次转生，已经恢复记忆了。”

　　鸣人有些疑惑，同时回忆起初遇那天，黑发的宇智波的确有半句未竟之词：怎么现在才？

　　“所以我不想和没有记忆的你上床。”宇智波佐助语气平稳，斟酌了一番，又补充说，“我希望你不记得我的时候，最好都不要出现在我面前。”

　　占有欲强的可不止狐狸，猫也一样，作为妖怪的佐助想，漩涡鸣人是宇智波佐助的所有物，不可以，绝对不行。

　　“可是现在我记得你啊，”鸣人确认一般搂住了身上那人的腰肢，“我怎么会忘掉佐助呢，佐助是我的——”

　　“朋友。”

　　佐助这样说着，玩味地勾起唇角，露出难得的笑容：“我不想和朋友做爱。”

　　“那佐助想和我做爱吗？”鸣人眨眨眼，已经对他唯一的“朋友”的心意心领神会。

　　黑发青年不满地哼了一声，身后摇晃的尾巴却亲昵地缠上了鸣人的手：“现在的话，想啊。”

　　好狡猾啊佐助，等离开这个世界，就又成为无法观测的完全不确定的黑箱里的猫了吗。鸣人心里想着，反手握住了那条讨人喜欢的长尾：“我也想，一直都想。”

　　“想抱住佐助。”鸣人有力的手臂搂住宇智波佐助的腰背，将他扣入怀里。

　　“想亲你。”他说着，吻上了那片肖想已久的红唇，佐助比他想象中的还要柔软，毫不避让地与他纠缠，唇舌相交的暧昧声响在安静的室内越发明显。

　　几乎是到气竭，亲吻的人才舍得分开，鸣人刚想再说话，趴在他胸口的漂亮黑猫却双手捧着他的脸，状似恋恋不舍地舔舐他的唇。

　　贴近后佐助很容易便发觉了鸣人下身的硬挺，他嘲笑般压得更紧了：“你想做的还真多。”

　　“那当然啊，毕竟对象是佐助嘛。”佐助抬眼看他时，那双漂亮的眼尾梢上挑，被胭脂染得绯红，鸣人感觉下体硬得发疼，他问道，“可以吗？”

　　根本用不着佐助回答，鸣人直接将人放在床上，撩开了水蓝色和服的下摆。

　　接下来的一切都顺畅得不可理喻，仿佛两人已经亲热过无数次，发情期对猫来说似乎很难熬，佐助闭着眼，他残存的所有理智都被用来忍住不至于叫出声。“再等等，现在进去会受伤的。”直到鸣人这样安抚他，他才意识到那条出卖他的尾巴一直讨好般缠在鸣人手腕，极其亲昵缠绵地蹭着鸣人的掌心。

　　“该死我没有……唔嗯……”佐助一张口，低低的细碎的呻吟便从齿边溢出，他被情欲占领的心神开始无理取闹，“凭什么你还……嗯啊……什么事都没发生一样，穿得整整齐齐的啊……”

　　“这个？”鸣人低头看了一眼，手中比划了一个术诀，橙色火光褪去，金发男人大喇喇地裸在佐助面前，“满意了吗？”

　　佐助皱起眉头，抿着嘴唇，面前男人的体魄无疑是很好的，九条大尾巴在他身后摇摇晃晃，像是雄孔雀盛开的尾羽，颇为自得地向配偶展示自己。佐助扭过脸逃避般不愿面对，露出来的白玉似的半边侧脸染得通红，一副自暴自弃的样子。

　　“怎么了啊我说？”猫的心思真难猜，鸣人扭过佐助的脸，和他四目相对，“为什么又不情愿了？”

　　佐助强忍着欲求与羞耻沉默了半晌：“你那个……太大了。”

　　鸣人一愣，声音突兀地沉了几分：“这是夸奖吗佐助？你这样说，我现在就想进去了哦。”

　　他这样说着，两指探入了幽密的微微翕动的小口：“是因为发情吗？已经这么软了……”

　　“少说两句……”佐助没法说出更多的话掩饰羞耻，从未被进入过的地方被人开拓着，他却希望那带着薄茧与细小伤口的手指能更深入一些。一开始，他没想过会到这一步，事情的一切开端，只因为他像以前很多次那样望着天边的圆月，无来由地开始思念起许久未见的金发青年而已。

　　然而事到如今佐助已经无暇探寻异常的成因，他对鸣人的欲望被此方世界的兽性放大后变得难以忍耐，鸣人的指尖也许带着火焰，被抚过的每一寸像被点着一般，他夹紧双腿，却听见那人低声笑道：“佐助，这么喜欢我的手指吗？夹得好紧啊……尾巴也是，一直不肯放开。”

　　“你好烦。”被欺负得眼底蕴满水汽的黑猫恼羞成怒，一翻身把金毛狐狸压在身下，恶狠狠地冲他亮了亮獠牙，“太岔劲了，吊车尾。”

　　这场面实在有些刺激，初尝人事的鸣人楞楞地看着衣衫半敞的漂亮妖怪骑在自己身上，修长秀白的手指探到身后，在水色下摆的掩盖中不知做了些什么，自己硬如烙铁的那处缓慢地被湿软温热的穴肉包裹。猫咪长长的尾巴紧张地竖起来，头顶和发色一致的耳朵微弱地颤栗，脸上却是一副强装冷静的表情。

　　好想弄哭他啊。

　　鸣人这样想着，腰上重重一顶，粗热的肉刃完全进入了佐助身体里。突然的发力让佐助猝不及防地呻吟出声，腰上一软仿佛自己窝进了鸣人怀里，他忿忿地抬起头瞪了鸣人一眼，那双乌黑的眼里水汽氤氲，满含春意，他皱紧眉，小声抱怨：“别这么突然啊。”

　　“明明是……佐助先突然袭击的说。”很快佐助便说不出话了，虽然是他骑在鸣人胯上，节奏却完全被那体力惊人的狐狸掌控了。鸣人完全不懂什么技巧，只凭着本能狂风骤雨般顶弄着身上快要软成一池春水的猫咪。他爱极了佐助不经意间没藏好的情欲与渴求，闷在喉咙里的呻吟像猫咪呜咪呜的叫声一般，攀在他背肌上的双手一时收紧，又像是怕抓伤他一样强迫自己松开，鸣人心头像被小猫爪子轻轻挠过，只想再深一点，再多一点进到佐助身体里。

　　“这是什么……”不知被颠簸了多久，佐助睁大了眼，填满他的硬物顶端突兀地膨大起来，仿佛将他完全打开，某种即将被占有的恐慌让他本能地挣扎起来，却被鸣人牢牢锁住，无法逃离。“我在佐助身体里成结了，”鸣人像告知一个惊喜一般悄悄在他耳边低语，“佐助是我的啦。”

　　被占有是一种奇妙的感觉，一股股精液喷射在佐助体内时，他恍惚地攀上了高潮，这与他偶尔为之的想着友人自渎的动情不一样，佐助一口咬住鸣人肩头，后穴不自觉地绞紧，餍足地摆了摆尾巴。

　　鸣人还想抱着他的佐助温存一会儿，不料他还没把自己那活儿拔出来，便是一阵熟悉的天旋地转，下一刻，他回过神时，已经回到了月华满地的南贺川。“佐助——”他本能地唤道，身边却空无一人，皎皎圆月洁白如新，仿佛刚才的快乐是他做的一场梦。好在他本人也毫无变化，衣服穿得整整齐齐，伏案太久的腰背还微微发酸。

　　似梦非梦，如真如幻。

　　忽然间，像被什么玄妙的直觉指引着，他急切地跑起来，白日的疲惫仿佛一瞬间离他而去，鸣人毫无自觉地笑起来，六根猫须生动地舒展开，正当他到达记忆里的小河岸边，在最熟悉的那个位置，一股让他安心的查克拉随着漩涡般的入口出现。黑发旅人从虚空中而来，一抬头便看见金发蓝眼的青年冲他招手，一身凛冽寒气冰雪消融。

　　“还不错。”佐助暗示般地舔舔唇，眼角眉梢都含着温柔的情意。

　　“那——”这时鸣人却开始有些不好意思，他挠了挠头，邀请说，“一起回家吧。”

fin


End file.
